Ink
by sinnerscup
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a girl who loves to write, She is a secret novelist. She is a loner and a high school geek, "I never knew wasting ink was this worth it" she is a poetic person, but falling in love-she thinks is too impossible for her, that she can never ever fall for a real human but only her fictional characters she will fall in love to, Especially her character-Sasuke Uchiha.but
1. Sakura Haruno - 0

Sakura Haruno is a girl who loves to write, She is a secret novelist. She is a loner and a high school geek, "I never knew wasting ink was this worth it" she is a poetic person, but falling in love-she thinks is too impossible for her, that she can never ever fall for a real human but only her fictional characters she will fall in love to, Especially her character- Sasuke Uchiha, what if one day waking up and going to school and finding out you have a new classmate from another city, a thousand miles away and have the same name as your fictional character, even has the same face as you visualize him to be, most of all your seatmate, happen? well she is up to no good, as so any questions were left unanswered on her mind


	2. Chapter 1 - SasukeWHAT?

**Sakura**

I layed my head on my study table, sighing. My still story is still on it's 36th Chapter. I still have a long way till chapter 40 but i might make some twist.I stared at my draft. "Uchiha Sasuke-kun, huh? I wonder how i am able to imagine such a name." I tell myself. I am Haruno Sakura, 15 and a nerd. I am a silent novelist. Yep I keep my identity hidden. People from the school usually talk about SilentBlossom, a novelist. but little did they know it was me. I wrote a new story called "The Raven's Revenge" Which a romance and drama story between my own fictional character, Bloom Frats and Sasuke Uchiha. Writing is my only stress reliever. I don't know why but writing makes me feel better. Especially when I am a loner. "Nothing turns into gold, without experiencing Fire." Is my quote, It is what Uchiha Sasuke said in Chapter 35.

* * *

 ** _'Sasuke pushed some of her bright pink locks behind her ear, She was embarassed , ashamed. And sorrowful, She got embarassed in front of a Royal Party, Worse, in front of the king and the queen. Anyone could die in experiencing such an awful thing. Her original blonde hair, now pink was soaked with water, she did not know who dyed it, but she is sure it is some awful person who did it. She forgives, she will forgive. With or without anyone asking for an apology, she forgives. Now Sasuke thinks this lady, in his arms, is a saint. She's too nice to be bullied. Yet one mistake, In his point of view, it is a sin for her to befriend a rebel and a traitor like him. But he remembered her words ring on his messed up mind, but her words cleanse it. "Every people are made differently, we should never invade. Instead, let us just respect, rebel or not, traitor or loyal, we are all humans, but i must admit that what you did was a sin. But if that pleases you. Continue, if it does not. Stop then, just do what makes you happy. Nothing, not even yourself can stop you from doing the things you please." It rang through his mind, which clears up everything, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, gently. Her crstalyzed tears now fall freely from her emerald eyes, as it shines from the moon. He kissed her forehead lovingly. "Bloom, cry not." He says. Bloom shook her head no. "No, I have been mortified" She says, Sasuke smiled a little. "Nothing turns into gold without experiencing Fire." He says. Bloom-amazed by his words now has her mouth agaped. "Yes." She says, she hugs him. "True words, have you said. But that is not all. They too are also true" She says. '_**

* * *

 ** _3rd Person_**

Sakura decided that it was satisfying enough, she had pictured Sasuke Uchiha too. A handsome ravenette. Oh how she wished that He exists. She shook her head and put down her pen, and turned off her laptop. It is now time to sleep, it is already 3 AM. She has to wake up at 5 AM. Her bed time is at 1-2 AM because of her books. She layed on her bed and prayed before turning off her lamp and slept. Dreaming about her night and shining armor per the usual.

She woke up in an unusual happy mode. It is weird. Sakura mostly wakes up in a grumpy face but now. She feels overjoyed! She gasped. "Which means..." She mutters. "Something good will happen today!" She exclaimes. She stood up and took a shower, did her morning routine and finally took off to school. She is early as usual.

She arrived at the school at 6 AM sharp. "Perfect." she says, "It's only 6 school starts at 6:20". She counted before running on full speed. She arrived on her classroom, perfecto! It's 6:18. Immediately she went to her seat and sat down. Waiting for the Teacher to speak, she is an honor student. ranked 2nd, since the school genius, Nara Shikamaru always ranked 1st. In every classes she can't focus since she's way too caught up in her imaginations, but still surprisingly managed to get a perfect score, sometimes have 2 or 5 mistakes. At night she would always sleep late. Again imaginations wont let her sleep, The teacher finally spoke up.

"Class stand up, we have a new student entering today." said, the whole class stood up, the teacher looked at the door. "Please come in." The door opened and the new student entered. Everyone gasped, yes including the ever so emotionless Sakura, Her eyes widden. "No...way." she whispers. There before her, is a guy. With Ravenette jet black hair, Perfectly pointed nose, A mascular feature, pointed and cold eyes. Burning frown, and et cetera.

He looked at the whole class with no emotions at all, yet the girls except Sakura were already drooling on him.

"Please Inrtroduce yourself." says, The guy nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha, English. Born in England, I just turned 15 yesterday. Good day." He says. "And-" before he could finish. "NO WAY!" They heard a shout, and yes it is from none other than Haruno Sakura.

All of them looked at her and she suddenly covered her mouth, looking apologetice.

"Yes-

 **To be continued...**


End file.
